The DeAL with DeViL
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: A deal with the devil to conquer the evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey GUYS AM back again...**_

 _ **This time it is actually a sort of glitch FIC as i was thinking to submit it for ROCKINGDUO amazing story contest but i wasn't able to finish it on time due to LIGHT problems which resulted in half of it getting vanished from the face of earth. "sigh"**_

 _ **anyways, so the credit for this one goes entirely to ROCKINGDUO for the amazing efforts and for her ability and thinking to unite whole of FF once again and also to...A BOOK about which i'll let you know at the end. ;)**_

 _ **it's another short story again an AU (alternate universe) FIC...so kindly BEWARE... ;)**_

 _ **the chapters..almost all would be small just to maintain the suspense a bit. And if you get irritated with the length of chapters...let me know..i'll try to finish the story in one go.**_

 _ **And Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers of CHARITY? i really appreciate all your support and praise guys. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story...**_

* * *

The slender fingers rotated the TWO dice effortlessly in the eerie darkness of the room. The only light was from the red glowing dots on the black dices alternating between the number of dots glowing as they rotated, giving the view of the fingers and of rotating dice. It was a smooth motion, but there was a hesitance in the way the dice stopped for a second in the end before beginning the journey again. It was like seeing the stages of THINK, TRY, DEAL and HESITATION, crossed by two souls, one after another.

The person sitting in the darkness hesitated again but continued still and at the stage of DEAL clutched the two dice in fist and after another moment rolled them on the table ahead. 2 dots on both dices glowed and the person after glancing towards them once shook his head got up and turning around moved away from there.

The glowing of the dices faded a little as time passed becoming non existent completely, leaving the room in darkness.

 _ **A white quallis** _ entered inside the premises of a house and a man after turning off the vehicle got off heading towards the main door while murmuring in irritation...

" Abhijeet ko bhi pata nahi achanak se kya kaam aaya tha...(angrily) kal dekhta hun isse...sara kaam mujhe akele hi karna padha..."

He entered inside the house while murmuring same and switched on the lights of main hall while keeping his accessories on the Chester. Feeling very tired he pressed his palm on the back of his neck to relax the aching muscles and headed towards kitchen to have some water as already took food in bureau. It was already after 10 o clock and he wondered whether to call abhijeet or not? He had seemed bit agitated and the reason for taking off early due to a meeting with informer was not exactly convincing after he had denied to take Daya with him. Daya jerked his head and moved to chester to call abhijeet.

After three tries and still receiving no connection to Abhijeet's cell Daya left with the thought that may be Abhijeet was just busy right now and decided to call him later. He went to his room and after changing and getting fresh laid on bed still feeling a bit worried about abhijeet odd behaviour.

 **After almost 5 hours,** when the time on clock struck 3.00 the man laying on bed with his eyes closed felt a slight shiver in his body so clutched the blanket more tightly to his chest and snuggled in the warmness of it although after few minutes when the shivering still not subsided and he still felt cold, even more so then before he opened his eyes and finding the AC controller switched the cooling device off.

But after 5 minutes when he was still feeling cold and shivering in his body he confusingly got out of the bed with irritated whisper... " itni dhandh najane kaise lag rahi hai mujhe...(sighing) ya toh fever aa raha hai...(he kept his hand on his forehead but after feeling it cold too whispering in tense tone again) phir yeh dhandh...

His eyes drifted to the room window thinking that the weather outside may be too cold but after finding it closed too he got up and headed to kitchen to check his temperature with thermometer while also wanted to produce heat in his body so roaming. He came inside kitchen and instead taking cold water drank some normal water either after that taking out thermometer from cabinet along with medicines and kept it in his mouth.

He was still feeling cold and even more in kitchen so rubbing his hands together although got his temperature as normal either low only but still for precaution takes an antipyretic and shaking his head begins to move towards his room... " aaj heavy wala blanket le leta hun...(yawning) yeh mausam ko bhi achanak najane kya...

He stopped as seeing a shadow sitting on his sofa chair highlighted in the dark room only by the glow of red dots rotating on the table, he stopped in his place and his eyes automatically drifted towards the cabinet at back of the sofa chair where the shadow was present, in the cabinet there was his gun. He started moving slowly towards the shadow although also aware that he would not be able to reach the cabinet unnoticed so grabbed the attention of shadow himself to not to startle it later...

" umm...HELLO...May i help you with something...

He reached the light board so turned on the maximum lights he could but all coming alive for a bit for which time his eyes trying to adjust but went off instantly. After still seeing darkness everywhere he confusingly switched the lights on and off but after getting no response left the ordeal but becoming more cautious as obviously thought the person sitting in his sofa chair played this game too. Moving back a little, he silently picked up the knife that was kept on the dining table in the fruit basket.

He again started moving towards the shadowy figure feeling the temperature dropping bit by bit becoming almost unbearable as even his teeth started chattering, he asked again, this time more forcefully... " Dekho kaun ho tum, haan? jante hona kiske ghar...

A yellow light blinked to life on the table producing a suffocating smell of sulphur which forced Abhijeet to back a little although after adjusting to it he moved forward again and glanced towards his uninvited visitor...

The shadowy facade was now illuminated by the sulphur light highlighting few of the figures features more prominently as Abhijeet could now make out the LONG black coat of the figure along with it's sharp nose, red glowing eyes under the yellow light...and what abhijeet made out..YELLOW teeth. He glanced up and down the figure and feeling an eerie sense of cold run down his spine although he can't remember the person at all, he asked further...

" Maine poocha kaun ho tum?"

He was moving towards side now, keeping enough distance to not get attacked but also enough to attack himself if the person tried anything weird. He just wanted to reach his gun as the air about the person, despite being of sulphur already was seeming even odd. He reached the cabinet too easily for his likeliness but obviously he was not betting as the person seemed enough weird, he placed his hand slowly on the cabinet handle and when tried to open it backed his hand instantly feeling a burning sensation in his palm. He glanced towards his still itching and burning palm and then towards the handle which was turned into...nothingness owing to another sulphur compound from the smell he figured as Sulphuric acid.

Moving his hand in air to calm the burning he turned his head towards the figure and saw him getting up, pressing his other hand tightly around the knife he had grabbed earlier he strengthened his position and stood confidently as the man turned around. He had to take a step back forcing him to burn his T shirt fabric under the acid as his eyes met the person's. The complete red glowing irises with yellow cornea really startled him feeling as if they were drilling a hole in his soul. His hand till now strongly holding the knife loosened the grip itself and he glanced towards it feeling confused when heard the sulphurous somehow echoing voice of the man..

" ABHIJEET...you really won't need that knife.."

Abhijeet glanced at the man's shaking head and again towards the knife, he tried to grip it strongly but as he did so the knife started becoming heated and he left it instantly. He glanced towards the man and now trying different approach as already reached close to the phone so now trying to call for...

" and that wouldn't help either.."

But Abhijeet still picked up the phone although hearing no dial tone so guessed, quite obviously that who was behind this. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his literally chilling nerves and asked his intruder...

" kya chahte ho tum,haan? yahan kya...

The figure smiled and Abhijeet felt a chill inside his heart seeing that cold smile but maintained his ground although feeling shivering in his body more prominent now as the endorphin's which had been released due to pain in his hand now weared off, and he suspected himself that the air had become colder even more near by the man. The man glanced towards him again and finally answered in his same echoing tone...

" I am here to make a deal with you inspector Abhijeet..."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please read and review guys. Next update would be after 2 days.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

 _Thank you so much **shikha sherma, Luv duo nd purvi, masooma . ansari93, , luvcidduodosti, minimicky951, AB, love duo, SGJ and all the guests** for reviewing the previous chapter. _

_**Ladddo -** hahaha...now i see my time on FF being defined by the numerous times i have changed my userID..hehehe...Thank you so much Dear. Your words always inspire us to write more... :D and there are many authors portraying abhijeet sir fantastically dear, better than me most i must say, and i am just learning from them. Oh dear i have left only one story incomplete till date and app log bhi ussi per kehte ho...I am still sorry regarding that one. And yes...about that..no i don't think it coming in near future too. I am sorry again. Thank you so much again for your support dear. :)_

 _ **GD** \- INAA badha review..aww...Bunni ki aankhein dukh gayi padhte padhte hehehe...khair i was waiting for criticism too yaar..(wink). I have read something similar and its very touching... although the story is not exactly based o_ _n this but yes i know the title having many stories people must have read earlier. About coldness, yaar it's just an idea as mostly it's DEVIL spreads misery and fear etc and fear is related with coldness. And this is also one of the differentiating imagery where FIRE and COLD existing together. You know, like ICE causes BURNS too._

 _Regarding your deal IDEA...let's see aage... ;) you'll know the deal in this chapter._

 _Oh...yaar basically i simply tried to present that such things, specially in life of a man having proved countless times that such entities like demons does not exist must not believing and obviously brain tries to rationalise such a scene for him and so he takes it as a illusion. Iss chapter mein i have cleared this too. :)._

 _Thank you so much Dada for your lovely review.. :D_

 _ **Shilpam** : OooO...dekho zara kaun aaya hai.. :P :P. hate coldness in heat? boss...sometimes..it's HEAT in COLDNESS which is terrifying as i said to Dada... ;). Kya baat hai koi doubt nahi tumhe.. ? And MAGIC? that's trivial..it's something beyond the boundaries of our understanding.. dekhte hain aage tum hanste ho kya.. hehe. Thank you for the very agyakari review.. ;)_

 ** _I am feeling my A/N is going longer than the actual chapter..hehehe..._**

 ** _Here is the new chapter guys...ENJOY._**

* * *

" I am here to make a Deal with you inspector Abhijeet.."

The cold, the shivering in his body, the unusual smell of sulphur seeming to be emanating from around his visitor's form and the feeling of something ODD at the back of his neck clearly suggested Abhijeet to not to move ahead with this, not to move a step closer to the trap the form in front of him was laying. But he had no other option, he would not be able to call anyone from the scene of now burning telephone wire, he didn't have his gun and he was not sure he would be able to fight and win with his massive bodied visitor. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to think on another front now. May be the person was a member of a gang here to compensate or, Abhijeet thought with a scary vision, or to kill. But in both ways he would be the one on losing end unless he could think of a way to contact someone from team. He glanced around himself to find anything that could help him but looked up instantly after hearing the now irritated strained echoing voice of his visitor...

" As i had said earlier officer...none of this would be necessary, you just have to hear the deal since (stressing his words carefully) you are the one who invited me in the first place...(abhijeet looked in man's eyes in shock although averting his eyes instantly as feeling a burning sensation in them) well to be entirely honest, i have had my eye on you.."

Abhijeet was still feeling shocked however. I invited him? He looked towards the figure now pressing it's coat carefully while still having it's gaze fixed on him. Abhijeet wondered... " he is a master of words...(glancing towards the cabinet handle and phone wire) and Acid too...". He eyed the man again and tried to decipher from his odd clothes and the smell around that the man was associated with what exactly. BOMBS? GUNS? DRUGS?

" NO...(Abhijeet again glanced towards the man startled who continued in a more what was to be an apologetic tone but was not) I have perhaps forgotten to introduce myself...(the man continued proudly, his eyes glowing brightly red now in the darkness of the room) I AM DEVIL..."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and thought to play the game his visitor's way, he said in mocking tone... " well nice code name, but it would be a greater help to know your real name and the gang you work for..."

The man started laughing hysterically giving Abhijeet a sudden chill in his spine, also he was forced to cough as now the sulphur in the air was making it hard to breathe, the DEVIL said after having laughed on the question he had thought of as joke... " well i have many names...choose the one you like...though i should tell you (the man brought his hand out of his pocket and pointed it to Abhijeet to signify who he was talking to) i like LUCIFER most...(bored tone) SATAN was nice too when i had DANTE and his admirers signifying me as big red head, with tail and three heads and other stuff...but you know it got boring later..."

Abhijeet looked at the man shocked, not only the reference to the ruler of HELL was creepy and as well as weird, the hand of the man...his hand was completely red with big yellow nails. Abhijeet shook his head trying to figure out what kind of technique, delusion, trick was being used here which was causing this but somehow his heart and mind both were signalling towards a senseless possibility about this whole not being a delusion or trick but something that can't just be described scientifically or proven through facts or proofs but was something that required belief, blind mindless senseless belief on another entity entirely.

" well now you are grasping it...(nodding his head) sharp indeed..." the figure commented, yet again startling abhijeet out of his thoughts and to wonder whether the figure was reading his mind?

"yeah...one of the perks of being a GOD..(irritatingly after seeing Abhijeet's suspicious gaze) Of HELL fine..." the devil jerked his head sideways and then back still knowing that the man in front didn't trust him or his identity. Well he didn't want his trust either although it would be really FUN to break it but it would take time and all he needed was to lure the man to accept his deal for now, the fun part can wait for now. He said in his usual eerie echoing voice...

" so Abhijeet..shall we..."

Abhijeet took a deep breath trying his best to avoid the sulphurous compound as it already creating trouble with his breathing and in his vision too, he moved ahead now decidedly going with the flow as can't place the true nature of his intruder. He commented strongly towards the figure as now coming in good proximity with him, in literal sense.. " That's Sr . inspector Abhijeet.."

The figure's head turned towards him and abhijeet could see the blazing fire in his eyes forcing him to take a back step involuntarily yet again although he wondered how he could feel such coldness in presence of a thing having eyes with blazing fire.

The devil sat down in his previous position while signalling Abhijeet to take a seat in his front too. Abhijeet followed the instruction without a word. His gut telling him to not to mess with the figure until he can get some backup, still...he doubted that would even be enough as the COLD FIERY aura surrounding the figure placed his thoughts to believe in a supernatural entity he wondered others, if he could even have called for back up would even be able to see.

Abhijeet's eyes shifted towards the DICE now lying motionless on the table although still glowing with their red light that had attracted him so much. He remembered how he had been gripped in the glowing redness of the DICE and how he had hidden this from everyone else from the team fearing he would have required to keep the DICE in an evidence bag as he had gathered it from the crime spot.

CRIME SPOT!

His head snapped up and apparently the mind reading entity had again read his mind.

" FINE..I did come to pick his soul but i didn't murder him.."

And Abhijeet believed him because the introduction was clear enough. And even though he was not much of an enthusiast in supernatural things, he had had heard his fair share of things about the ruler of hell and of the christian culture and other things related to the underworld called HELL. He eyed the dice again and whispered slowly in lost tone... " I..felt drawn to these..."

The devil replied without wavering his fiery gaze from Abhijeet, " I might have had something to do with that too.."

And he indeed did. Any person coming in contact with anything The devil had touched felt drawn to him, felt drawn to the sense of power, to the sense of limitlessness...they felt drawn to a sense of freedom although not realising slavery was the ultimate reward.

Abhijeet closed his eyes as feeling the same sense of attraction towards those dice, he had lied to Daya about having to go meet an informer just because he had been unable to bear the weight of carrying those glowing red dots around and not glancing at them once, he had just wanted to roll them in his fingers, to feel the sense of a possibility, to keep staring at their glowing power.

The Devil again startled Abhijeet out of his thoughts now coming in business mode... " So since you invited me...

Abhijeet's questioning gaze focused the entity and the devil felt irritated and angry realizing it was always hard to deal with officers and police and scientists, these people just wouldn't accept anything. He eyes again blazed fire but he answered still.. " You threw the DICE that had belonged to me...you summoned me through them..."

Abhijeet eyed the dice and grasping the concept said in straight tone although still cold running in his body making him feel weak.. " I don't want to make a DEAL..so the summon is over..."

The devil laughed again and this time Abhijeet managed to control his recoil from the burst of sulphur and coldness. He waited as the devil focused his burning eyes on him again and said in cold words... " you may have summoned me...but it's my choice to leave or not...and apparently...( abhijeet's eyes focused the burning fire ) I DO have a deal to make..."

A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL.

Abhijeet wondered what the deal would be and whether he would even have a CHOICE of saying yes or no to it? Whether it would be something for him or for the devil itself. He closed his eyes forcing himself to not to think..the devil could literally read him and it would not be good if he read what he had in mind.

Abhijeet would have to be cautious, remain alert and play smart...he was now realising..it was a game the devil was loving to play and had a straight record of winning.

The devil smiled coyly reading the thoughts of his new game player, but this time, as it is all the times...it was a game he had already won, all he now wanted was for his opponent to declare defeat. He bent forward, his burning gaze fixed on the man in his front and the Dice dancing along his fingers effortlessly, his blazing eyes and the glowing dice along with the source less sulphur light emanating the little visibility in the dark room, he said in his cold dark tone...

" THE DEVIL offers you your life...(Abhijeet's smiling eyes caught the devil's burning ones dimming the smile instantly as the devil continued) Your MEMORIES of before the last 19 years and YOUR mother (the DEVIL smiled in between his words seeing the startled look on his new play's FACE, he continued now offering his own bargain with a colder smile which turned the temperature a little more lower in the room) in PLACE of YOUR SOUL..."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _The DEVIL's reference about DANTE is actually to a poem called INFERNO by **DANTE ALLEGHEIRI (apology for spelling)** where in the author described his journey through HELL at the end of which Satan pays his visit. And DANTE had many admirers of his work who later drew and wrote based on his version of HELL which actually describes what,if anyone perceives as hell today._

 ** _Do read and review GUYS._**

 ** _Thank you so much again to all readers and reviewers who are bearing this. :D_**

 ** _Next i will update on Sunday. But if you all have to fulfil your side of bargain too.. ;)_**

 ** _Take care and enjoy the weekend guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _Kya hua guys, confuse kar diya maine jyada ya BORE?_

 _hmmm...i won't say reviews decreased drastically but yes i missed some reviewers like DADA, luv duo nd purvi, AB, ladddo and love duo._

 _anyways, really a lot of thank you to all who reviewed, **Minimicky951, Krittika Di, masooma . ansari93, SGJ and guests** thank you so much guys._

 ** _Shikha sharma, luvcidduodosti and Rocking Duo_** _asked about inclusion of SULPHUR compound in this._

 _Guys Basically SULPHUR from long ago is considered associated with DEVIL and appearance of demons. The volcanoes were considered as the gates to HELL and around these sulphur is most common compound due to which it is associated with devil. I have given you all a brief, aap log isske baare mein search bhi kar sakte hain on google. **THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS** for your reviews._

 _A **GUEST** asked about whether the story is related to faustas's story. I am not sure dear who is faustas, perhaps you can give me an idea. But yeah it's not based on that from my side. Thank you for reviewing dear._

 _ **ANKITA GUPTA** \- Oh dear i am really sorry i didn't make that part clear, basically aap dekho toh after i showed that daya after calling abhijeet slept, the para that starts after that starts with bold letters, it's basically a change of scene, we have now reached Abhijeet sir again in this scene, it's him waking up. Sorry for the inconvenience caused dear. Thank you for your review. Are you a new reviewer dear? welcome here in the world of devils... ;) . :D_

 _ **ROCKING DUO** \- OH i was really missing your review. Hehehe...it's good to have your review finally. Thank you so much dear. And your comparison reminded me of GHOST RIDER TOO!. Oh i love that MOVIE...hahaha...thank you again and Sorry too for not being able to submit this one for contest. :(_

 ** _Now let's see what happens, Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy..._**

* * *

Abhijeet looked at the figure sitting in front of him and started laughing hysterically avoiding the tightness in his chest as result of the Deal that had been made by the suspicious figure. He wasn't able to figure himself whether he was considering the deal or doubting the man. But after so much unexplained things of the night, he wondered whether he could even trust himself or his own instincts or the man or anything at all? AND another thing was, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the deal too. Really? Gain back his past? his memories? his mother? a chance of correcting a mistake long DUE? over giving up his soul? He couldn't decide whether it was a deal benefiting him or the devil?

The devil sitting in his front and seeing his victim of the day laughing at first felt a sudden rush of fathomless anger but then he felt the tightness in the soul, the longing to gain back something long lost, the desire, the lust, the one wish still unfulfilled and one guilt still requiring forgiveness. An evil smirk danced across his lips as he knew he had made just the exact deal. He had given the man everything he desired only at cost of his soul. And even though, the devil smiled glancing at the longing soul of his victim, after the soul was given there would be nothing left except the memory of the deal made, no more desire, longing or guilt, his victim would never know what had transpired. It was thus wonderful dealing with the humans, they never fully understood the concept of having a soul. And so he waited patiently, knowing he had won another unique soul for his collection.

Having a soul or not, Abhijeet didn't knew whether even mattered. whether anyone would notice he has a soul or not, he didn't knew, what difference will it have afterall? While, on just giving up his soul, He would gain back something he had desired from long, it doesn't matter he let it show or not, but the desire was inevitable and everyone should know it. The prospect of gaining back a life, having his mother alive and of correcting a mistake seemed more than just tempting.

The only ordeal here was just that the whole deal, the scenario in itself sounded such dramatic that Abhijeet was still finding himself doubting...

 _A burning sensation behind his eyes and he opened them forcefully now seeing...he focused carefully and saw the lady too clearly to argue, though in a younger age there was no denying he was seeing his own mother, and there was a young boy too, was the boy HIM?_

 _Another flash, and the same burning sensation and he was standing in front of gathering in centre of which his mother stood with a young boy holding a burning wooden log in his hands, having tears in his eyes, the eyes seemed so familiar..._

 _Flash and the burn, abhijeet now accustomed opened his eyes again against the bright light and saw himself...very young yet recognisable...and there was...there was his mother again...he touched her feet and she very smoothly and lovingly embraced him in her loving shell having so many tears in her eyes although Abhijeet saw something he had missed his entire life...the proud look in her eyes was unmatched..a single tear slipped down his own eyes._

Same flash and burn but this time all hopes inside Abhijeet died after seeing his same surroundings having darkness, reddish glow and the suffocating smell of sulphur along with the terrifying figure staring at him with a wide grin on it's face and red smirk in eyes. He silently gulped down the myriad of emotions not knowing that the figure had already felt those even before he had himself realised he had those buried within deep down his mind or heart he no longer knew.

The devil smirked hearing the thought and said to himself.. " buried deep within your SOUL which i had been feeling from so long..more than a decade long...2 decades even..."

The Devil said, his tone as cold as ever... " this is what you will get...a lifetime of diabetic memories which had shaped you and your heart and mind...It's a life time opportunity..never you will have it again...i will take my offer back and there will be only regrets for you...JUST your SOUL...i demand just your SOUL...(his glowing, tempting, lust filled eyes focused his victim, seeing deep down to his soul, feeling the shiver, the temptation) I Know you WANT the DEAL...the price you have to pay is small..."

Abhijeet averted his eyes from the burning fire as feeling himself getting burned within them, feeling like loosing, feeling a sense of longing and attraction, he asked a question nagging him again and again, " Ho...for How much time will i get my mother...my memories back..?"

The DEVIL cursed his fate and the prospect of dealing with a sharp minded individual, the first lesson to make a deal was to never disclose the most important details till the end. But he won't be able to LIE even, he would LIE every second if it was in his hands, but the contract of a deal promised truth in answers... " materialistic thing it is officer..yet for you asked... 10 Minutes...you will get 10 minutes with your mother in FLESH...not a dream nor a hallucination but a truth, however your memories...they would be for a lifetime..."

The DEVIL focused his intense gaze on the man before him as he considered and weighed the options, the DEAL still was an easy one...the SOUL was nothing (for the man) compared to what the devil has offered in return. The Man, Devil noticed glanced towards the glowing dice and he felt the growing longing of the soul, even he was starting to feel a HUNGER settle on himself now, hunger for a soul he had from long desired to have. And today he had got the opportunity when through his dice he had felt the exact pull of the soul he had been eyeing all along.

Abhijeet closed his eyes, murmuring a low sorry to his colleagues and friends, to Daya and ACP for being so weak so as to make such a deal but he was feeling a strong sense of pull, of sorrow and of sadness now, strong like that he had never felt before, his childhood, the long lost memories, the one opportunity to recognise his mother, it was all too tempting to ignore. He looked up in the eyes of his companion from HELL, scribbled a small something knowing not to think about and just print and said the words the DEVIL had been waiting for all along...

" I will take the DEAL..."

* * *

Daya woke up sweating all over and disoriented from the deep slumber of sleep he had slipped into while thinking about Abhijeet odd behaviour whole day. He looked around and finding the AC turned off got why he was so sweaty all over although he couldn't subside the feeling of something wrong that had somehow made it's presence in his heart and mind.

He looked around and after finding his cell phone picked it up and looked for any missed call or message from Abhijeet although when finding none he checked the time as 4. 00 A . M and was starting to feel on edge due to this negligent behaviour from Abhijeet who although acted as if he was a superhero but never ever ignored any call or message from team.

Daya rubbed his forehead and feeling hesitant about calling his buddy at this hour as may be Abhijeet just got late and in exhaustion had forgotten to call back but his heart was jumping in his chest badly and it wouldn't settle until he had confirmed about Abhijeet safety. Jerking his head to one side and flipping on the bed side light Daya dialled Abhijeet's phone number.

The phone rang for long and Daya felt his heart beat increase in those seconds when nobody picked up the phone. Daya Dialled again now feeling more irritated and angry as well as tense but the no answer again put him under even more stress. He now got up from his bed and started roaming inside his room while trying to calmhis heart and mind giving numerous possibilities about Abhijeet being very tired, phone being on silent, Abhijeet not being well and many but none satisfied his heart. He lastly dialled Abhijeet house landline number cursing himself for not trying it before...

The phone kept ringing and ringing making daya feel again on edge as it seemed long hours passed before someone answered the phone..

Daya heaved a sigh of relief listening the HELLO from other end having his buddy voice. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth although still feeling angry over his buddy daya scolded over phone...

" Pagal ho gaye ho kya tum haan? kabse phone mila raha hun...uper se kaha tha informer se milke ek call kar dena magar (teasing) nahi... sr . inspector abhijeet bhala kisiki thodhi sunte hain...(angrily although knew the person having counter ready for this statement) abh bhoot banke kya sun rahe ho kuch bolo bhi..."

" sorry, busy tha, bhool gaya main..."

Daya frowned hearing the cold bland reply from his buddy having no tease, no anger, no guilt or even the usual sarcasm or taunt. He thought Abhijeet trying to play with him through acting non repulsed by any comment or his anger so said again in tease...

" ahan naya tareeka azma rahe ho...(warning tone) iss baar nahi maane wala main (winking although knew his buddy can't see it but he knew his buddy heard the wink in his naughty tone) bina dawat ke..."

" OK. "

The cold reply really confusing Daya now. He knew about his buddy exceptional talent of deception, voice modulation and of course of his capability of acting and drama but usually he was the one who caught Abhijeet plans or games through the slight tease, naughtiness or anger or sarcasm in his tone, the joy of playing a prank or a successful plan and especially during the conversations when daya talking about food, the disappointment in Abhijeet tone was almost inevitable.

The sense of something wrong grew inside Daya who suddenly asked his buddy in concerned innocence... " kya hua Abhijeet sabh theek haina? kuch gadbad hai kya?"

" NAHI "

Daya again frowned at the single word reply and instinctively grabbed his phone away from his ears to glance at the screen although knowing it's nothing wrong with his mobile but with his buddy indeed. or He was just being made a fool of. Daya said in anger now as not getting a single clue from his buddy voice...

" abhijeet yeh kya natak hai haan...itna cold kyun baat kar rahe ho...(understand something so include) theek hai aadhi raat ko call kiya magar main tensed tha na...tum toh saza de rahe ho isski bhi...dekho...

" Saza nahi hai Daya...i know tum tensed the..thanks. Bahot raat hogayi hai sojate hain..OK..good night..."

The call got cut instantly leaving Daya feeling more tensed about Abhijeet and the scenario his buddy dealing with forcing him to answer like this. He glanced at the screen of his mobile now turning blank after the call cut and made his decision. After changing into a jeans and grabbing his phone and badge along with gun he moved out of the house to head towards Abhijeet, not knowing what awaited him was not his buddy but a walking dead man.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _OooO is the DEAL really DONE?_

 _What happened to ABHIJEET?_

 _you'll have to review and read...hehehe..._

 _But,_ _Now guys i am really obliged that you all wait for the story and review but you'll have to excuse me for a day here, i'll try my best to update the story on TUESDAY but i'll be out of city and it would be bit impossible, so the update will be PAKKA on Wednesday! Please understand me on this._

 _Thank you guys._

 _Do read and review._

 _Take care all._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**

 _Sorry for being late guys, i got back on wednesday only but got busy with some other stuff and then since only last chapter of the story was left to be written i decided to complete it first and then update._

 _The chapter would have been too long though so i am updating half only.._

 _Thank you so much for your patience and lovely reviews._

 ** _Shikha sharma -_** _yes dear it's a SUPERNATURAL story. And please tell me what confusion? Caz now there is nothing further explaining deal or devil, so aap doubts poochlo. Thank you so much dear for your lovely review. :D_

 _ **1 . krittika** \- Oh DI, i think instead of judging it aapko aage continue karni thi, i never said i would not make him take the deal but it's your choice. I would say aap continue karo..at least this chapter, may be you felt better but at the end it's your choice only. And Yes, his mother wouldn't have wanted this, but do you think that ALWAYS something you think is good for someone is indeed good? Insaan galtiyon se hi seekhta hai DI..chahe world supernatural ho ya natural. Anyways thank you so much Di for following story and reviewing as long as you DID. :D_

 _ **Sritama** \- Dear as i warned earlier, it's a supernatural story, aapko concept nahi pasand please let me know in polite words, all i would be able to do then or NOW jabh aapne mujhse aise baat ki is say a big SORRY that you didn't like it. But usske aage i don't think it has anything to report. I haven't used bad words, the story is rated accordingly and only a concept YOU didn't like won't make it an offensive story. Still again a big sorry for hurting your feelings. Thank you for reading._

 _ **Loveduo** \- arrey it's fine Dear, i just missed your review so said. Thank you for reviewing and reading. :D_

 _ **Ladddo** \- hahaha...that's one way to intercept me leaving my stories incomplete...But really an encouraging one. Thank you so much dear._

 _ **Shilpam** : aagaye daant khake... ;). hahaha...dekhte jaao... ;). Liquid nitrogen..hmmm...poochna padega..._

 _Thank you so much to my lovely supporters as masooma . Ansari, Jyoti A, Rocking duo, SGJ, luvcidduodosti and many guests...thanks allot guys. :D_

 _Your support really means allot._

 _Now next update...enjoy.._

 _Italics are past. **Bold italics past of abhijeet sir which he forgot**._

* * *

 _He was feeling a CHILL in his heart from the very moment the final alphabet had slipped from his mouth a few minutes ago. He had, however been expecting nothing, he had thought it as a game, a play, a decoy to distract him and he had decided to play along. But the sudden change in his inside body temperature, the tingling in his arms and fingers was alien to him, it was like his body was trying to protect something, catch something before it flew away or fell alone in darkness. His eye lids were feeling heavy suddenly and a constant shiver was present in his body._

 _He waited for few minutes for the multitude of odd sensations to subside from his body and after few more minutes, except the shivering and sudden emptiness he felt nothing. The figure sitting in his front stood up, the cloud of sulphur around him dissipating and forming again, his eyes seemed dazed red like he had become DRUNK or just giddy. His cold smile was seeming more evil and scarier now, however Abhijeet just didn't knew what he felt with that. It was like a random view and he ignored it instead asking..._

 _" your bargain of the deal..?"_

 _The devil smiled and snapped his fingers disappearing in a yellow dark haze with a last word... " you will get only 10 minutes by the way...in FLESH.."_

 _As the devil vanished an OLD lady in her sixties wearing a plane simple white saree materialised from around the haze. Abhijeet looked at her and although he had from years, from more than a decade been waiting for a moment like such, the emptiness inside him felt even more heavy. It was like what he had been waiting for now no longer meant anything, his mother he had been waiting to apologise to was no longer a prominent force in his life, in his heart. He didn't feel sorry, neither gratitude nor love...it was a plain simple and yet painful emptiness in his heart that somewhere made him realise instantly what deal he had made actually._

 _There was confusion in his mind about what he said as he didn't feel any emotion and yet somehow he knew the words so well, having stripped of their meaning and emotion though..._

 _" Maa...(the old lady turned towards him suddenly having wet eyes and something else that abhijeet could not place as anything he recognised himself, he continued forward, now spilling the words as a recorder) Mujhe maaf kardein maine aapko pehchanne se inkaar kiya tha..."_

 _The lady's eyes filled with even more tears but Abhijeet didn't move forward in confusion, not getting why the lady was crying so suddenly. He just knew he had made a mistake and he apologized, he didn't know what else he was missing now? Wasn't the apology only thing he had ever wanted to ask from his mother? Wasn't it the only thing he had wanted his mother to understand and to give him? Well he remembered it this way only._

 _The lady moved her hand towards him and touched his cheek softly, her hand having a warmness Abhijeet realised he had never felt before but even now he was not able to get what the warmness was? Was it Love? he did knew the word and it's definition but the feeling of it was missing some where. He didn't back up though, the warmness acting as a glue between him and his mother as even though he had lost what he would have wanted most when he said those words, his mother hadn't and she still understood the words were said in same manner. He was expecting few words of what was known as compassion, when his mother would forgive him still lovingly and spread the warmness through his heart too but instead he heard something painful..._

 _" BETA...(the lady's voice was wavering with something unknown to him, he continued listening to her though, her eyes boring in his) tumhe aisa nahi karna tha na...(he stepped back a little, now realising that betrayal was something he could find in his mother's eyes) mujhe maafi nahi chahiye thi...nahi koi guilt ya wajah...main samajhti thi sabh magar mera jana bhi jaroori tha...issme tumhari galti nahi thi...kisi ki nahi...main jaanti thi...(soft tone) mera beta kis dard se guzar raha hai...mujhe andaza bhi tha tum bhoole nahi hoge magar iss had tak isska nahi...ki tumne yeh...( her tone abhijeet realised turned LOVING as he had placed through her tone and gestures, although he was not sure what it meant or signified but it just was something he realised was right) ABHIJEET...beta...apne aap ko kho kar aap mujhe nahi paa sakte the...kisi ko nahi...mujhe mera beta pyara hai bahot...mujhe aur kuch bhi...(some smoke surrounded her which although didn't affect her but gripping abhijeet's attention making him realise the 10 minutes had passed) NAHI..."_

 _Her body faded away with the smoke leaving only the memory of her voice in Abhijeet who didn't knew what he made of those words? Even though he knew he no longer had a soul from the emptiness around him, he had his sharpness may be and he realised he could place easily that his mother wasn't happy with his decision._

 _He felt a sudden jerk in his head and within few minutes getting so many memories, moments, pictures, scenes of his life of the time he had lost but he missed feeling them, yet the very experience of having them was enough. The ability to have memories to protect himself, to justify himself, his actions of past was seeming enough of a gift, a payment for his soul. He jerked his head again, trying to remember something he had missed all along._

 ** _HE saw himself, a little lean boy laughing whole heartedly, carefree, not aware of anything wrong in the world around smile was infecting his mother who was tickling her little boy with her eyes having a certain shine._**

 _He stopped having that memory. It felt his own yet distant, he didn't remember having ever felt such a emotion as happiness or joy before. The feel, the laugh, the smiles, the shine in his mother's eyes everything felt so natural and yet unimaginable._

 _His head was filled with many such memories which no longer held any meaning for him though making him satisfied about being complete now, having a life as whole and not in parts, not of just 18 years but of lifetime. Every picture, every piece of furniture, reminded him of something, some memory, related or distantly related it didn't matter. They were his memories. His life, his past._

 _Did he really even felt anything? was Satisfaction something he could feel afterall? he wondered about this, not knowing whether his soul only took the feelings of love and pain and hurt or it took satisfaction away too?_

 _At that moment the landline started ringing snapping him out of his long lost memories and making him wonder about how the landline was connected again? He still headed to that side and picked up the phone hearing a voice he recognized immediately as DAYA's. Daya's voice having an edge he placed as scare and worry and answered the man..._

 _" Hello..."_

 _He heard some words again, listening silently not knowing what to make from the tone of the man and the words telling him the man was angry with him..._

 _" Pagal ho gaye ho kya tum haan? kabse phone mila raha hun...uper se kaha tha informer se milke ek call kar dena magar (teasing) nahi... sr . inspector abhijeet bhala kisiki thodhi sunte hain... abh bhoot banke kya sun rahe ho kuch bolo bhi..."_

 _He answered now, gaining the access to reply, covering up for his little endeavour either hiding the little slip of paper he had been clutching till now..._

 _" sorry, busy tha, bhool gaya main..."_

 _Daya frowned hearing the cold bland reply from his buddy having no tease, no anger, no guilt or even the usual sarcasm or taunt. He thought Abhijeet trying to play with him through acting non repulsed by any comment or his anger so said again in tease..._

 _" ahan naya tareeka azma rahe ho...(warning tone) iss baar nahi maane wala main... bina dawat ke..."_

 _Abhijeet frowned a little, his expressions turning confused as he can't get what the man really wanted from him, he answered as only got the questioning tone of the man not realising the tease or naughtiness in that.._

 _" OK. "_

 _He kept the phone down after that dismissing the call not knowing that his simple act becoming a trigger for his buddy's worrisome instincts._

He was feeling really confused, his brain reminding him of memories spent with the man called DAYA but he can't understand the relation now, can't describe or place the worry, concern, care, anger, tease or any tone used by that person he recalled as his friend. it was like being...he realised it at that moment...it was like being soulless...not knowing what things mean, what emotions are or what feelings are like?

He jerked his head arguing efficiently that a life without memories was nothing as compared to now, but the main problem was he didn't knew what he compared these few moments without his soul to? It was soul giving him the luxury of those feels, emotions and memories. He was damaged a little without all his memories of past but now he is irreparable, because he no longer knew what being satisfied would mean, or what was actual happiness.

Moving silently towards the sofa he sat down on it, his muscles feeling heavy. He tried to focus on his memories of past...

 ** _A young man, expressive eyes like him, a award in hand and a Kiss on forehead from an old lady again having those starts in her eyes he couldn't recognize earlier too._**

 ** _A BULLET, ONE SHOT, ONE GOAL, WIN...NO a LOSS? But...the boy having wet eyes, the vision was fading, a young man, in his thirties, his hand on his head and few words sounding as apology._**

 ** _A letter, one signature, the fingers smoothing the signature, the old hands gripped the letter tighter having a smile._**

 ** _A plead due to bad omen, wet eyes, confident look, small pat on head and cheeks. A good bye._**

 ** _Blackness, some men, few hits, blood, laughter, smell of alcohol, feel of sticky blood, last HIT, Blackness again._**

 ** _another Plead, a strong NO, more plead, powerful word " MAA", no recognition, emptiness again._**

He opened his eyes, the expressions, actions...he can recognize them even though not feel, they were having some powerful meanings he could no longer figure. His eyes were dry, not a feel, not a emotion in them. But he was feeling an odd shiver in his body now. The emptiness, the lightness he had felt earlier was again overpowering his understanding of having gained something far more important. His rational thoughts seeming useless.

The door bell rang and he didn't even knew what time it was. His eyes automatically glanced towards the wall clock and after seeing time as 4:30 only he got up to open the door.

The door bell kept ringing restlessly, Abhijeet covered his ears to protect himself from the continuously increasing no . Of bells per minute and opened the door finally. His eyes coming in focus of a man he recognised as DAYA.

Daya looked towards his buddy and after seeing his buddy confused blank gaze whispered in little scary tone not got by his friend... " ABHIJEET...sabh kuch...(trying to glance inside home) sabh theek haina...(looking in his friend's blank eyes, feeling his fear increased by numerous amounts so ask in little low tone) kuch gadbad...mujhe koi signal...

" nahi kuch nahi hua hai...tum jaa sakte ho..."

Daya confusingly focused his buddy, not able to get a single inkling towards his buddy strange behaviour, he was guessing something was wrong but not what and thus he needed abhijeet to give him a signal, something to work on to figure out the incident. He focused his buddy again, his sharp senses now suddenly catching a strong smell of sulphur as the compound diffused in outside air molecules.

Daya whispered in low tone, feeling a well known yet forgotten fear set in his heart... " sulphur.."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _Hey guys! So kaisa laga chapter?_

 _I don't know how i portrayed a man having no soul so i focused myself only on not having emotions and feelings and some understanding but i showed Abhijeet sir still keeping his sharpness and things learned in lifetime._

 _I am sorry if anything feels OFF or offensive. But just keep in mind it's a work of fiction, you don't have to take it seriously but you can surely express your dislike or likes to me so that i will avoid such things you all dislike in future stories. Some atleast...those which i can manage... ;)_

 _Thank you so much._

 _Please DO READ and REVIEW..._

 _otherwise now you know i have CONTACTS with DEVIL even... (wink)_

 _Kidding ( may be) ... :P_

 _Do review.._

 _Next and last update will be on Sunday, if I get average reviews till then.. :D_

 _Take care guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

kya guys..is everybody bored again?

Hmm...seems so...

Anyways it's the last chapter of story...please bear with me I won't bore you again after this..

Thank you so much _ **SHILPAM, SGJ, masooma . Ansari93, jyotiA, luvcidduodosti, shikha sharma and guests or guest. Thank you guys.**_

Here enjoy the last chapter...

* * *

Daya whispered in low tone, feeling a well known yet forgotten fear set in his heart... " sulphur.."

Daya looked towards Abhijeet, his eyes filled with fear , pain and anger his buddy can't understand and in same rage he pushed Abhijeet back in the home with a painful sentence... " pagal hogaye ho tum haan? dimaag sahi hai tumhara...mujhe pehle hi samajh jana chahiye tha..."

Abhijeet who can understand words but cannot the feelings, pain and anger of his buddy stumbled back with the sudden push and when trying to stable himself got the man coming towards him and his hands gripped his shirt collar tightly so looked in those eyes seeing nothing yet commented calmly... " Daya tum kya...

The man left him with a push making him stumble again as he said in same tone... " main kya kar raha hun...tum batao tum kya karne ki soch rahe the haan...(moving forward again and gripped Abhijeet palm having burn marks which he had seen earlier only and said in trembling tone even got by abhijeet) yeh...yeh kya hai haan? aur yeh poore ghar mein sulphur ki smell...tum soch bhi kya...

Abhijeet now got what Daya talking about as till now he was just guessing that Daya might got about his deal with Devil but after getting the true reason stated simply...

" main suicide nahi kar raha tha.."

Daya looked in his buddy's icy cold eyes feeling even the reassuring statement send chills down his spine. But the believing was coming hard to him now, the smell of sulphur, Abhijeet's burnt hand, his cold eyes and emotionless statements made him afraid of something bad. He asked again now, his tone strained but soft...

" Kya hua hai phir?"

" kuch nahi...i told you earlier..."

Daya blinked his eyes as can't be able to face those cold scrutinising yet confused eyes for so long and averted his gaze looking around avoiding any eye contact with abhijeet... " phir yeh smell.."

Abhijeet looked towards Daya and answered simply, not even knowing how his statement or words would affect his buddy... " sulphur..."

Daya irritatingly clenched his teeth feeling an unknown anger rise inside him seeing the indifferent attitude of his buddy. He was now looking around, his eyes scanning the whole house for any clue or for anyone presence causing Abhijeet to behave like this but apart from the suspicious smell of sulphur in the air and Abhijeet's (he glanced at abhijeet with one eye who was still staring at him) unusual behaviour everything seemed normal and at place.

He sighed again closing his eyes for a bit and then opened them again and now headed towards couch to sit down while asking Abhijeet still in suspicious tone... " Informer se baat hogayi? kuch bataya ussne khaas?"

Abhijeet just shook his head in " NO" not giving any extended explanation or showing irritation with teasing comments as he usually did when his any informer calling him without useful information making Daya wonder whether he was noticing too many changes for first time or there was indeed something happening or happened with Abhijeet he is not aware of.

He sat down over couch not paying attention and felt something odd on sitting so stood up and seeing two dice having red glowing dots making him feel attracted and intrigued. He picked them turning them over and over in his palm and asked Abhijeet in interested tone...

" yeh kahan se laaye ho boss...(praising) nice dice..."

Abhijeet looked towards Daya, his eyes focus caught by the glowing red light clutched in Daya's palms and he instinctively moved ahead and snatched the dice away from Daya not knowing why but answered... " I know..mere hain..."

Daya eyed abhijeet suspiciously again but he really wanted those Dice, their red glow was attracting him badly, they seemed interesting in a suspicious sort of way and daya felt an urge to push abhijeet back and snatch the dice away from him but instead he just stood up casually and asked in praising tone... " ache hain...dikhao toh..."

Abhijeet looked in Daya's eyes seeing some emotions like longing and need which surprised him more as he can't get why he understood some emotions and why not others? Still he said, knowing well from his own experience he didn't regret but didn't wanted to be repeated with Daya... " kuch khaas nahi hain Daya...dekh liye na..."

Daya said more forcefully now, his eyes focused on their glow... " Abhijeet main bas...

He moved ahead in order to snatch them from his buddy feeling confused yet a need so strong he couldn't subside but Abhijeet side stepped , his hand going in his pocket with the glowing dots however the action did nothing as still the glow emanated from beyond the dark fabric of his trousers. Daya followed his step and despite Abhijeet's strong resistance who can't the strong emotions inside him to protect Daya but just an instinct not be able to fight off Daya's longing and attraction to the glowing darkness inside his pocket so took the dice out opting for something he realised supporting his own resistance more...

" Daya...meri baat suno pehle..."

Daya stopped, his eyes fixed on the dice and yet his ears heard his buddy's cold words having something as resignation, disappointment in his voice..

He heard intently for half an hour, the words were cold, emotionless and yet they had that powerful persistence, the truth in them that Daya couldn't deny, His focus lost the glow the of the dice either facing his buddy now having anger and pain in his eyes. Disappointment and a feeling of betrayal even which he can't subside as he can't believe Abhijeet really did what he was telling him, he traded his SOUL?

Daya knew Abhijeet still felt guilty and he knew the matter about his mother and his memories was still a touchy subject which pinched him badly always. Even for few years After Abhijeet had joined Cid and before after he had been found without memories, Acp sir and he himself had kept intent watch on Abhijeet, knowing the process of coping from something such wouldn't be easy and there could be a time when the man they both knew as strong willed may loose his will and try something reckless as suicide to ease his pain. They had discussed the possibility with a psychiatrist for hours who though couldn't make them realise of the real pain abhijeet could be suffering from had indeed given them an idea making them believe that even though Abhijeet was strong, he may not be just strong enough. Acp sir had still had enough trust to be suspicious but not fear but Daya had trust and fear both. And now this.

Daya took a deep breath and glanced towards Abhijeet, he now knew what was OFF about his buddy, it was not his buddy anymore,may be he was there, his mind was, but his heart, he himself was missing. He asked softly, himself curious to know though his voice felt heavy and teary...

" toh...toh tum mile maa JI se?"

Abhijeet nodded and told in his that straight tone which daya feared he would have to endure all life along now... " Haan...acha tha...unhone kaha maine galat kiya...mujhe aisa nahi karna tha..."

the words involuntarily left his mouth even though he knew they would have no effect... " toh tumhe aur kya laga tha kya hoga, haan? maaji khush hongi ki unke bete ne apni aatma bech di...sirf kuch yaadon ke liye joh shayad maayne rakhti ho but itni nahi...sirf kuch seconds ke lie unke saath joh shayad kuch bhi na mayane rakhte ho isske saamne ki woh abh apne bete ko daikh tak nahi paayengi bete ki traha...haan?"

Daya stood up feeling his anger rising every second with every word he said, one look at Abhijeet's face made him even more angry as having nothing but simple understanding of words not realisation of any emotion, the eyes daya had always seen blazing like fire with emotions of love care concern anger or anything...the expressive eyes and face of his buddy now seeming cold, grey dead made him cringe inside. He still can't believe something so unusual but the things that answered any question always seemed to be the most perfect truth and it answered why the most expressive face he had seen in his life turned lifeless now.

He asked, his heart thumping inside his chest as he roamed the length of his buddy's house with Abhijeet's eyes following his movement with lifeless concentration... " Tum khush ho isse? unn yaadon se? bina kuch feel kiya, bina kuch samjhe, bina kuch sahe...na dard na khushi ka ahsaas..."

Abhijeet looked up and answered, his voice having nothing but confusion... " i can't feel anything daya but i understand...mujhe woh yaadein samajh aayi...yeh samajh aaya abh mere paas meri poori life hai...bachpan hai...apni zindagi ke shayad sabse important moments hain...aur bhi bahot kuch joh shayad pehle nahi...

Daya clenched his fist his anger before asking harshly... "yaadon jinse tumhe koi khushi nahi milti...koi ahsaas nahi hota...koi feel hoti..yaadein jinme tumhe yeh nahi pata tumhari maa khush hain ya dukhi,..ro rahi hain ya hans rahi hain...jinme tumhe yeh nahi pata woh proud hain ya nahi...yaadein jinse tumhe sirf tasveere mili hain khushiyan ya zindagi nahi...(laughing in anger) aur inn yaadon ka kyun? tumhe yeh tak yaad nahi hoga ki inn 19 saalon mein kabh tum khush huye kabh dukhi...(asking something much relevant now which Abhijeet asked himself million times already having no answer) kya maaji se maafi maagne ki wajah yaad thi...kya maafi maangte waqt koi ahsaas tha ki kyun? kya...(tearily) maa bolte hua bhi kuch ahssas tha tumhe ya nahi..."

Daya turned behind roaming around again avoiding to face Abhijeet as he can't share his tears with the person sitting soulless now having no realization behind the reason of those tears but just the understanding of showing an action to offer a tissue paper. His hand involuntarily reached the back of his neck trying to rub the tension and his bundle of emotions out.

Abhijeet on the other hand trying to once again focus on his memories in order to comprehend or counteract daya's words, he had realised earlier the memories meant nothing other than being a satisfaction though which he can't even feel now. He sighed and slumped down on sofa looking and feeling indifferent but trying to be different.

He remembered so many moments, faces smiling, sometimes tears in eyes, sometimes a shine, few faces looking down, few up, while others straight, sometimes a sunk figure, while sometimes a figure standing straight, some conversations, arguments, voices, shouts, whispers, there were pleadings, looks of regret and longing. But there were many other emotions and feels he can't figure out or experience or even feel himself now or he realised ever in his life again. But why did it matter even? It was not like all those moments had been happy and all joyful, infact may be more than 70% of all he would like to forget, accusations, ignorance, alone, may be moments in which he himself had tears in eyes.

" it's not like...(his icy cold voice pinched daya's heart who stopped strolling) mere paas sabh kuch acha tha...kam se kam abh mere paas mera attet hai..tum log mujhe blame nahi kar paoge..."

Daya closed his eyes, not hearing the pain and hurt in that voice but obviously knowing it had existed earlier. May be Abhijeet was right, may be not feeling all those memories was good for him. But even he knew...memories, good or bad shape a future and present if learnt from. He said softly still not facing his buddy not willing to stare into those blank eyes...

" baat achi ya buri memories ya feelings ki nahi hai abhijeet...baat haiki unn memories ko tumne jodke rakha...woh tumhare liye maayne rakhti hain kyunki woh tumhe kuch seekhati hain..kuch dikhati hain..kuch feel karwati hain...kuch strong feel...jabh tum akele hote ho tabh akela nahi feel hone deti aur jabh sabhke saath toh kuch na kehna ya kehna ke ahsaas...(sadly) humse galtiyan hui abhijeet...tumhe bahot kuch kaha...bahot bura kaha...magar tumne usse yaad rakha...lekin yeh bhi yaad rakha ki phir humne maafi kaise maangi...sabh kuch connected hai ABHI...kuch bura hai toh kuch aisa aur yeh sabh tumhe aur tumhari zindagi ko shape karta hai...(abhijeet wanted to interrupt but daya knew where his buddy mind went even now) aur sirf unka honanahi maayne rakhta...unhe samajhna...feel karna...seekhna...experience karna sabh kuch hi zaroori hai...(daya continued his voice turned soft and hurtful too) BOSS...tumne apni purani memories toh leli magar unka faayda kya jabh tumhe yeh tak nahi maloom ki woh tumhe TUM kyun banati hain...?"

Not only the words but the tone sparked Abhijeet too. He looked up and whether it was only Daya's misunderstanding or not, he saw a bit of sadness and understanding in Abhijeet's eyes sparking his own heart to ask further... " Abh kya?"

* * *

Even after Abhijeet warning him hundreds of times, Daya could not help but keep thinking " not thinking, not thinking, not thinking..". And abhijeet could not help but shrug everytime he looked at Daya's face and got that all Daya was thinking about was this. But he had been smarter, he knew the devil read the minds of people sitting in a deal with him, read their soul inside out and thus Abhijeet had tricked Daya into not thinking about the plan instead about not not thinking about the plan. It would be a fair game now.

Abhijeet had wanted to offer the deal but even he knew that it may not have been the best step as the devil no longer needed anything from him so they had agreed with daya presenting their deal to the Devil.

It was a long shot yet their only one so abhijeet wanted it to work while daya needed and hoped for it to work...otherwise he had one last deal that may really interest the devil.

Daya closed his eyes for a moment, he was afraid and the only man who usually was there to show him a thumbs up was literally sitting inside his room with a smile. Data shook his head not knowing how they have ended up in a situation like this. He never believed such things but now he had an example on front of him unless abhijeet was playing a game with him which he suspected was a possibility and yet his heart told him that it's not a game or prank.

Rolling the dice in his fingers he glanced towards the red glow feeling the same pull again. But then his thoughts turned towards Abhijeet and the pull automatically reduced, he wondered whether even these little glowing blocks carried some magic in them other than just being a signal of sorts.

Another deep breath and he threw the dice on table which rolled down facing with their red glow up towards him showing "3" and "5" red dots. Daya waited patiently. They had taken the day off from bureau which was easier as it had been long since they went on any leave.

And according to abhijeet he had started feeling the shiver at around 3 am in morning and he had thrown the dice at around 10. Daya had opted same timing not wanting to delay if devil had his own timings. And also it was known to him due to watching many odd films...that 3 am is considered as the dark hour.

They waited for 5 hours but nothing happened. Daya glanced at the dice glowing in front of him and felt a sense of fear envelope his already nervous heart. The clock struck 3 and he glanced towards Abhijeet room door seeing him standing their with his blank face. He picked up the dice and threw them again waited for few minutes and repeated again feeling nothing odd and yet again but nothing happened nor anything materialised out of the shadow of sulphur as abhijeet has said.

His ash stricken face glanced towards abhijeet's lifeless again and both felt same thing this time that nothing could cure Abhijeet now.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **so here's the end guys...let me know how was it.**_

 _ **Thank you for your lovely support and reviews.**_

 _ **Do read and review.**_

 _ **Thank you again.**_

 _ **Take care guys.**_

 ** _Enjoy your life._**

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **...OH wait...**_

 _ **Is another chapter left?**_

 _ **Did I forget something?**_

 ** _Hehehe...sorry guys but it was just pure fun to play it this way._**

 ** _I hope nobody minded... ;)_**

 ** _The last chapter is left._**

 ** _Stay tuned guys._**

 ** _Do read and review._**

 ** _Next update would be tomorrow._**

 ** _Thank you so much._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**

 _Sorry guys, i had apparently updated a bit before time and the FF didn't show the update so i deleted it yesterday and then i had to make some changes in A/N today to here is the last chapter finally. This time pakka._

 _ **RockingDUO, Shilpam, Luvcidduodosti, masooma . ansari93, loveduo, shikha sharma,** and all guests thank you so much guys._

 _And to you a BIG THANK YOU also for bearing the whole story, reviewing, reading and supporting me throughout this small unusual journey._

 _ **SGJ** \- Hahaha, No dear you didn't hurt me, infact it was really fun to read that it made you so angry that you would have scolded me badly...hehehe...Thank you for reviewing throughout the story dear. Thank you so much for your support, patience and words._

 _ **Ladddo** \- Hmmm...dear i am sorry, but i tried to write something odd and weird and hatke in time being i was active and here. Warna phir wahi busy schedule like now. About your request...yaar abhi toh mere liye abh possible nahi hoga. I am really sorry, I don't want to make any promises caz i know i wouldn't be able to fulfil them in near future even. Thank you so much for reading and following the story throughout and for your support. _

_Thank you again guys._

 _Here is the last chapter...ENJOY._

* * *

 _They waited for 5 hours but nothing happened. Daya glanced at the dice glowing in front of him and felt a sense of fear envelope his already nervous heart. The clock struck 3 and he glanced towards Abhijeet room door seeing him standing their with his blank face. He picked up the dice and threw them again waited for few minutes and repeated again feeling nothing odd and yet again but nothing happened nor anything materialised out of the shadow of sulphur as abhijeet has said._

 _His ash stricken face glanced towards abhijeet's lifeless again and both felt same thing this time that nothing could_ _cure Abhijeet now._

Daya hung his head down throwing the dice away in frustration and in great pain only thinking about now how he got his buddy back? Even the first and the most important phase of this plan wasn't working and without it daya didn't have any other window to pursue his own plan too. He grabbed the back of his neck in extreme tension trying to think of something else, also the one thought that this may all be a prank from Abhijeet was also seeming possible although he doubted abhijeet to play such a strong game with him.

Abhijeet even though had played them many times but it had never been in such a manner and Abhijeet's acts and behaviour was indeed undoubtful but then Daya knew that what classy actor his buddy is. He rubbed his neck in frustration when feeling someone coming and sitting beside him on another couch so look their and found Abhijeet sipping water. Daya glanced at abhijeet lifeless face and shook his head, well somethings still matched his buddy who always just wanted him to be strong enough to not require a hand in odd times. He closed his tightly knowing that, that had been love,care and concern, understanding and friendship or brothership but this was just pure indifference from a person who no longer understood these following emotions and feelings.

Taking a deep breath daya asked abhijeet again... " mujhe ache se batao kya kya hua tha? zarroor hum log kuch miss kar rahe hain..."

Abhijeet thought for a second and remembered some words said to him by the Devil, at that time, in his case those words had been right but he doubted they were right in daya's case too, daya was doing this for him and not for himself and may be the devil didn't exactly count selfless acts as his calling. He said to daya while still sipping from water bottle... " Devil ne mujhse kaha tha ki kyunki main usske dice se jayada attracted tha or kyunki dice mujhme ek longing daikh rahe the issiliye woh aaya tha...and that i had summoned him..."

Daya whispered in irritation after hearing that... " of course you did...koi din seedha nahi nikalna chahiye Sr . inspector Abhijeet ka..."

He stood up after that and again started strolling around the room feeling Abhijeet's eyes on him. It was a habit of his which irritated Abhijeet allot but he was not sure whether the man now felt irritation or not? He was rubbing his neck continuously while moving around with down head when his eyes suddenly fell on one of the dice. The glowing red light obviously catching his eyes but he asked Abhijeet again...

" koi specific number aaya tha Dice per...(abhijeet looked towards him confused and daya had to avert his gaze to not to look in those deep black lifeless eyes, but he continued) jaise agar hum ludo ya koi game khelte hain toh 6 aane per ek aur chance milti hai...aisa kuch haan?"

Abhijeet would have made fun of daya, laughed at him and smiled broad for hours and days while also praising for a good idea. But This time he just thought something and answered much to daya's relief and frustration both... " shayad...2... dono dices per...not addition..."

" damn it!" it was not a difficult task to manage to get lured by those dice as it was his own will that had been protecting Daya from those but getting 2 on both may possess a problem though he knew that sometimes he did not. It was a game of luck he would have to win now.

He looked towards the wall clock seeing time as 5 am now so said while himself rubbing his eyes... " aaj bureau jana padega...(looking towards abhijeet but not facing his eyes) thodha samabhalke rehna halanki ek din ki baat hai shak nahi hoga kisiko...wapas bhi jaldi aajayenge phone nahi aaya team ka toh koi case hoga nahi ach tak...(he rubbed his face) abhi so jate hain.."

Abhijeet looked towards daya and though he was not feeling like sleeping at all he said to him... "tum jao so jao..."

Daya nodded slightly not asking further as he was really tired from whole day tension and somehow was just feeling confused what all a soulless body could feel or sense and hence stored it in his mind that may be sleep was not in the senses.

Both left for bureau after getting ready as Abhijeet somehow prepared breakfast without daya asking before daya woke up at around 9. Daya had warned abhijeet to keep check on his cut to cut remarks and taunts as his buddy's taunts pinched the worst of criminals when he was being emotional then what would his remarks do to team when he was being cold. But obviously the warnings never worked for his friend who still replied so curtly and gave remarks and talked in such manner and so much that at end when daya asked to leaving early from ACP sir he asked him worriedly...

" daya yeh abhijeet ko kya hua hai? (seeing outside where abhijeet's cold concentrated gaze was shuffling some pages in a file) kaafi ukhda ukhda lag raha hai aaj...tum dono mein koi ladai..."

Daya jerked his head and replied in irritation... "kya baat kar rahe hain sir...(he realised his mistake so said in little soft tone now) sir woh bas raat ko neend nahi aayi isse shayad...subah bhi chidha hua tha...thaka hua hai shayad..."

Acp sir looked at Daya face for few minutes before turning his head down with a nod and said... " acha jao...(daya started to leave hurriedly to avoid further questioning when heard more in soft caring tone of his father) aur daya agar koi baat ho toh hume batana zaroor..."

Daya stood still for a few minutes, it had just been a day but it was enough for him to live with a soulless friend of his. He wanted to share his feelings, his thoughts but...he closed his eyes for a moment and replied smiling to acp sir... " bilkul sir...good day sir..."

Acp sir nodded and again turned his head towards the file as Daya headed out of his cabin. He moved towards Abhijeet about asking to leave when freddy came towards him with a file in his hand for signature. Abhijeet took the file and started scanning it with keen eyes squinting every now and then over some words but saying nothing he got to the end and signed the file. Daya heaved a sigh of relief from his back as suspected abhijeet to comment on...

" arrey Abhijeet sir aapne yeh kya likha hai..." Freddy's shocked and embarrassed voice got his attention and he took the file from freddy's hand who was turning red. Daya saw the small note above abhijeet's signature and could not help a beautiful disappointed smile that tugged on his lips. He heard Abhijeet quote his signature which only turned freddy more red...

" to improve your handwriting. kuch words toh samajh hi nahi aaye..."

Daya's smile broadened while a teasing smile tugged over all lips although all still trying to suppress a laughter blast from embarrassing freddy more. Daya looked towards Abhijeet and although he knew the man ahead possessed same intelligence and may be intellect too...but the missing of those emotions really turned a man so different. He realised Abhijeet could have done something similar earlier too...must have but it would have still been different, a fun,a love not a cold insult.

He sighed and nudged abhijeet who nodded and after closing his files and picking up his personals both left the bureau, first Abhijeet as daya intentionally staying behind to whisper a small sorry to freddy who smiled after listening that and just said in caring tone...

" arrey nahi sir..kya baat kar rahe hain...hum log nahi jaante kya abhijeet sir ko...(softly as thinking may be daya getting him wrong) magar sir aaj abhijeet sir waise bhi thodhe...

Daya completed his question smilingly although trying allot to control his tears... " chid chidha huawa hai...pata hai mujhe...raat ko neend nahi aayi sahab ko aur subah late utha bas issliye...chinta mat karo...". sometimes having such a caring but also sharp family really made it difficult to hide such things.

Daya after that wishing all moved ahead catching up with abhijeet in parking who had apparently said something to the guard too who was fuming in anger although trying not to express it in front of daya. Daya sighed and preferred to ignore another conversation and let Abhijeet himself handle it tomorrow...(he whispered to himself) if the plan succeeded. He took a deep breath and both settled inside the vehicle to head towards Abhijeet's home, Daya in whole way complaining to abhijeet about how he talked even more today who just sat and heard, daya suspected mostly ignored whole.

Both reached home after picking up something to eat and after getting freshen up both settled down on sofa for sometime and after that taking dinner.

It was at 10 pm that they both again sitting on opposite couches to discuss the plan yet again, daya pressed his pyjama pocket trying to ignore the growing feeling of anxiousness and fear inside his heart. Abhijeet repeated his warnings to daya and was going to again repeat few things about the devil he had noticed when Daya asked him suddenly...

" Abhijeet...tum sachme yeh chahte hona? (abhijeet eyes again made him cringe but he continued) mera matlab tum humesha se apni past memories chahte the...main janta hun woh bhi tumhare liye bahot important hain..."

Abhijeet looked down for a few seconds and daya was afraid abhijeet would call off the plan, he was afraid his friend enjoyed being soulless and was happy or whatever he felt without a soul was better or more than enough now. Abhijeet looked up again facing daya directly as knowing it did greater impact on people but not realising his lifeless eyes only scared his buddy more now...

" main nahi janta daya ki kaunse emotions kaunsi feelings tum feel kar rahe ho...ya maine yeh memories paake kya mehsoos kiya...maine jabh sabse baat ki toh unhe kya laga kya nahi...mujhe kuch nahi pata...aur kahi na kahi yeh acha bhi tha...main joh chahun keh joh raha tha...koi filter nahi tha mere paas...magar...magar tum sahi the...isska koi matlab nahi...jabh mujhe yeh ahsaas hi nahi ki mujhe inn memories ka kya karna hai...iss life ka kya karna hai...aur tum kyun yeh sabh kar rahe ho...(daya looked down, his eyes having tears) tum mujhe bata bhi do toh main samjhunga nahi...kyunki yeh koi rational ya reasonable argument nahi hoga...tum mujhe aise bhi rehne de sakte ho...for me i mean nothing to you other than a word or definition FRIEND..."

There were no tears in Abhijeet's eyes but daya could see them even then, he could not hear the regret,the hurt ,the pain but he knew it was there and he knew his buddy was in there too and he wanted him back. It was true this man won't understand the reason but Daya needed to say it...

" exactly..but not just a word or definition...tum mere dost ho Abhijeet...bahot ache Dost...kuch memories, kuch moments, best memories infact...ladhna jhagadna chidhana, gussa hona sabh kuch...friend sirf ek meaningless word nahi hai Abhijeet...infact it's the most meaningful word...friendship, dosti, yaari...log apni zindagi nikal dete hain magar ek woh yaar nahi milta jisske saath zindagi ke best moments hon, woh pal hon jinhe dekhke muskurahat aaye chehre per..(remembering something so said in teary smile)...woh kisse hon jinhe sunate waqt aankhon mein aasun hon magar chehre per smile...(softly) mere paas hai woh yaar toh main usse khona nahi chahta...kehlo i am being selfish..."

Abhijeet looked at Daya face and even though most was not what he would call a reason but it was reason big enough for Daya and even he felt a bit of sadness somewhere inside his heart. He just nodded without a word and headed out of room towards his own room.

Daya gripped the two dice in his hand and took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, he glanced towards Abhijeet room door and towards the his hand after than and opened his fist looking the glowing red dots. He could again feel the longing, the desperation, the pain, the hurt, the emptiness in his own heart, he could feel his own wishes and most desperate calls come to surface and create a fog around his head indulging him in it's aura of beautiful promises. He knew he had to perform fast because if he was gulped inside that FOG too he didn't knew what he would end up giving up too for his own reasons. He threw the dice, this time hesitant and fearful but in desperate need. The dice rolled on the table and his eyes followed their motion with concentrated gaze and when the motion became slow and tender, he waited.

2 and a 2.

He released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and rubbed his neck, this may work afterall, it must. He looked towards the dice again and saw the glowing red light fading in the dark background. Now the waiting part.

Abhijeet glanced at the clock as the smell hit him for the first time and the shiver started in his body. It was the same feeling he had felt 2 days before, a feeling of something odd and weird and yet he couldn't tell whether he should be afraid or what.

Daya opened his closed eyes as strong smell of sulphur hit him and he felt coldness surround him. Instinctively his one hand waved around his nose to get rid of the suffocating strong odour and other wrapped his other arm to provide some warmth. He looked around and his eyes fell on clock noting the time as 3 am. He took another deep breath coughing instantly as his lungs and nose didn't welcome the odour. What else he noticed was a dark figure sitting on the couch directly in front of him. His red eyes as lifeless as Abhijeet's had been and his smile eerily plastered over his dark face.

* * *

" Why did you summon me?" the devil's cold voice rang around the house again, this time causing the shiver in Daya but apparently not in Abhijeet.

Daya took hold of his thoughts and guts and answered in as strong a voice he could manage... " I have a deal for you..."

The Devil looked at the man sitting in front of him. His eyes trying to clutch the man's soul and mind to know what he was going to offer but the resistance of the man was stronger than he had expected, he knew what was this, the man had been trained to block him. Yet he still caught a bit of it...a small deal and he laughed at the innocence of human beings. He said his voice similarly cold but this time more terrifying...

" I do not make these minimal deals...offer me something big.."

Daya still offered his deal, a chance he would be willing to take because the next option, he knew would not be pleasing for him too... " Take ABHIJEET's memories and apology back and give back his soul..."

This time the devil growled...his voice his posture insulted...his eyes only an inch away from Daya's and his voice echoing with anger. " I DO NOT MAKE THESE MINIMAL DEALS...I DO NOT RETURN SOULS...(whispering to Daya only) though i do take more...and i may have a deal for you..."

The devil settled again, his smile becoming something like that had sent chills down Abhijeet's spine and Daya felt the same sickening terrifying feeling, he needed to make his bargain as soon as he could. The devil however said listening to Daya's thoughts apparently...

" It's my turn to make a deal anyways now...(Daya looked at the devil's face in shock and betrayal, he could now see the fire blazing in devil's eyes) Give me your soul and i'll give you your parents, a HAPPY family back..."

Daya's eyes became teary, could...could he really have his parents, his family back? A happy childhood perhaps, treats, loving kisses on forehead, proud eyes, everything he had missed, he knew he had that emptiness in his life. He looked towards where Abhijeet was standing and saw those lifeless eyes and blank face. But would it really matter? Having a family...

" of course it would...you would have a father, a mother, you won't be a mistake anymore..." The devil added, his voice venomously sweetening with every word.

A mistake. Yeah, he was a mistake. His identity, his life, his existence was probably a mistake too. He closed his eyes, his heart, his soul longing to get back what he had missed. But at what cost. Abhijeet's vision, words, his own words floated in his mind and before the devil could counteract he said in a more forceful strained voice, his eyes welling up with tears of loss...

" NO. ". The DEVIL clutched his fist in extreme anger, his body shaking, he hated being refused, being refused for such a deal, but then, never before had anyone asked him to relief himself from his gift, it had always been a pleasure, a beautiful gift and not a curse. But here this man, he knew was here for someone else who wanted to get his life, his soul back himself.

Daya said, his words clear, stronger, yet teary... " Take my SOUL and return HIS..."

He knew he had no other option now, his eyes glanced towards the door behind where Abhijeet stood with his lifeless yet shocked expressions and he felt the paper inside his pocket yet again..

Daya had found the slip which had given him this idea. The idea to offer his own soul as the slip contained only few words written in haphazard writing...

" I made a deal with Devil...gave up my soul...I am sorry Daya.."

He had known that the devil valued SOULS most and it was a fair deal, offering his own for his buddy's, at least he would have Abhijeet back.

* * *

Daya pulled the vehicle inside the bureau premises a small smile on his face as he knew what would Abhijeet be facing ahead now. Also the reason behind his smile was Abhijeet's anger who was brooding inside his silent shell over Daya's DUMB deal with the devil.

Both got out of the vehicle, not on talking terms from Abhijeet side which made it easier for Daya to hide the oncoming surprise of team's reaction on previous day events with Abhijeet. Though Abhijeet had remembered everything else, some things were fuzzy and he had lost the memory of his past entirely too. Which Daya felt sad about but Abhijeet was happier somehow. Relieved even.

Both were heading inside when met the guard in between who saluted Daya and when saluting Abhijeet asked suddenly to him in terse yet respectful tone... " Sir aaj sahi posture haina..."

A broad smile appearing on Daya's face who hurriedly moved stairs either hopping with laughter on stairs however when Abhijeet saw that smile got he said something to guard so feeling extremely embarrassed and just moved ahead after nodding to him not really wanting to see what he had said to whole team. He looked towards Daya and remembered the words of DEVIL feeling a warmness inside his heart where he still felt a cold shivering...

" _ **I can't Take a soul for whom another person prays...and your friend here officer who dealt his own soul had prayed for yours while doing so and now you pray for him...So i can't take his soul either...kindness, love and unselfish, unconditional friendship...even i can't take that away..."**_

A small smile appeared on his face, it's true he would have wanted to have his past memories back, but it was a more important truth that he wouldn't want to forget, to leave his friendships, his relations behind. And thus it was, he believed was another lesson he learned in his life.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _I hope now the end was satisfactory guys?_

 _I tried and it was the best end i could come up with. I hope it does satisfy you, otherwise you all are free to make your own assumptions and scenarios and let me know though i won't be changing it now but it would be nice to have your all assumptions and thoughts on this._

 _Thank you so much to all Reviewers and silent readers too once again._

 _I really missed some readers as DADA (GD), JYOTI A, minimickey, AB, Krittika Di, luv dou nd purvi, ankita gupta and others who may have left the story or got busy with lives. Still thanks for trying to give a read guys._

 _It is probably my LAST STORY for this year now. I am going on another break from FF. Will really miss you guys though._

 _Have fun in your lives guys, take care of you and your families and enjoy each moment._

 _I came across these beautiful words yesterday which i would like to share... " CARPE DIEM " which means " SIEZE the DAY" so do that guys. Make the most of the present as nobody knows what the future holds._


End file.
